Call of Duty: Endgame
Call of Duty: Endgame is a videogame that takes place in 2016-2031, during World War IV it is available for Playstation and Xbox. Plot Campaign Levels Prologue * "Prologue" is a short, cinematic cut-scene featured in Call of Duty: Endgame. ''The mission starts out as a U.S Navy Fleet is attacked by the Shanghai Cooperation Organization at the Taiwan Strait. The player takes control of Seaman Willy Gaines in an attempt to repel the enemy attack. Act 1 *'Rising Sun''' (Kyushu Island, Japan, 2018) - The player takes control of a USMC corporal fighting against the Japanese resistance. Fighting in a small town, the US forces make their way to the centre of the town with the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force (JGSDF). After capturing the town hall, they kill the resistance leaders, ending the civil war. *'Malicious Intent' (Campo Grande, Brazil, 2019) - The player, as a member of the pro-US Brazilian State rebels, fights against Brazilian government forces in a southern city. After failing to defend a city, the remnants retreat into the country side. The player is killed by the Brazilian Air Force shortly afterwards. *'Island Hopping' (Kuching, Malaysia, 2019) *'Crash the Party '(Três Lagoas, Brazil, 2019) - The player takes control of the Sergeant Dane, after the Brazilian State rebels were defeated in Campo Grande, the 2nd Assault Squadron infiltrates into Três Lagoas city, tasked with the mission of sabotage the railway bridge that connects the city with the west countryside, in order to stop a train full with Brazilian troops and supplies. *'Clean the House '(Água Clara, Brazil, 2019) - A few hours ago after the bridge was destroyed, an Assault Squadron captures Três Lagoas Airport, at the same time the 2nd Assault Squadron is heading to Agua Clara to aid the surrounded Brazilian rebels. The team once they reach the site, they are ambushed by a group of Brazilian Soldiers, but the ambush is quickly repealed by Brazilian State rebels. The Squadron then defends the town from the incoming soldiers, but after defeating small waves of enemies, they get surrounded by a large enemy force consisting of infantry and tanks. But just as the tanks are closing in, a group of friendly planes commences a bombing run which destroys the enemy forces in a spectacular explosion. *'Tiger at the Gates' (Hsinchu City, Taiwan, 2019) - Characters Russia China Brazil *'Captain Mario' - An army officer that fights against the NATO forces in the Americas; playable character. *'Recruit Antonio' - Terrorist recruit in a pro-US Brazilian organization. Killed by Brazilian forces; playable character, US *'General Briggs' - Leader of the US military by 2025. Commands the US offensive against SCO forces. *'Seaman Willy Gaines '- U.S Navy Seaman, crewman of the U.S Fleet in Taiwan. Soon after the fleet was attacked by the SCO forces, He helps keep the Fleet from taking more damage. But then he is mortally wounded during combat by SCO MiGs *'Corporal Mason' - Soldier that fought against the Japanese resistance. A playable character. *'Sergeant Dane '- ''' '''Is a U.S. Navy SEAL and the NCO of the 2nd Assault Squadron, he is playable during the mission Crash the Party and Clean the House. Guns Category:Video Game Category:Future Call of Duty Games